In electrostatographic printing, commonly known as xerographic or printing or copying, an important process step is known as “fusing”. In the fusing step of the xerographic process, dry marking making material, such as toner, which has been placed in imagewise fashion on an imaging substrate, such as a sheet of paper, is subjected to heat and/or pressure in order to melt and otherwise fuse the toner permanently on the substrate. In this way, durable, non-smudging images are rendered on the substrates.
The most common design of a fusing apparatus as used in commercial printers includes two rolls, typically called a fuser roll and a pressure roll, forming a nip therebetween for the passage of the substrate therethrough. Typically, the fuser roll further includes, disposed on the interior thereof, one or more heating elements, which radiate heat in response to a current being passed therethrough. The heat from the heating elements passes through the surface of the fuser roll, which in turn contacts the side of the substrate having the image to be fused, so that a combination of heat and pressure successfully fuses the image. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,193,180 B2, for example, a resistive heater is disclosed that is adapted for heating a fuser belt with the heater comprising a substrate, a first resistive trace formed over the substrate, and a second resistive trace formed so as to at least partially overlap the first trace.
Provisions can be made in fusers to take into account the fact that sheets of different sizes may be passed through the fusing apparatus, ranging from postcard sized sheets to sheets which extend the full length of the rolls. Further, it is known to control the heating element or elements inside the fuser roll to take into account the fact that a sheet of a particular size is being fed through the nip. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,228,082 B1 discloses printing machine that includes a fuser for fusing an image onto a sheet. The fuser includes an endless belt having a plurality of predefined sized fusing areas that are selectively activatable and the plurality of predefined sized fusing areas are arranged in a substantially parallel manner along a process direction of the belt. A means is included for activating one or more of the plurality of predefined sized fusing areas to correspond to one of the selected predefined sized sheets. Multi-tap series controlled ceramic heaters of this design have a flaw in that a conductor interface to the heat-producing materials creates a cold spot which reduces the heater temperature locally and creates a radial cold area in the fuser roll causing image quality issues.
Current center registered solid heaters either require multiple heating traces or a relay to switch between multiple taps on one trace as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,171,969; 6,423,941 B1; 6,580,883 and 7,193,181. Multiple heating traces have been shown to hurt heat transfer performance and thus, extendibility since only one heating trace can be in optimal position for heat transfer. Configurations with inter heating trace conductive taps have cold spot that effect and hurt latitudes and require bigger drawer connections with extra pins. Current single heating traces with multiple tap designs require an extra drawer connector pin as compared to multiple trace designs and require either serial control or perfect knowledge of media widths.